


The waves of their hearts

by Journeyin1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Harry playing guitar, If I Could Fly, M/M, Yacht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeyin1D/pseuds/Journeyin1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Danielle spend some time on a yacht where Harry is working as a steward/deck boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The waves of their hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. I hope you like it. :)

It’s only been 2 days since he was on this yacht, but he already hated being here. It should have been the most wonderful experience! He was so happy when they offered him this job: he would get a chance to meet Louis. Fucking Louis Tomlinson! He has loved Louis since he was 16, when he’s seen those beautiful blue-green eyes for the first time in a movie.

Now, almost 4 years later, he was still madly in love. With an actor that he thought he would never meet, a person who didn’t know he even existed. But... “You never forget your first crush”, they say...

He never dared thinking that he would meet him one day – yet, here he was: working on Louis Tomlinson’s yacht. It was a small yacht, with a small crew, so he had various responsibilities; basically he was some kind of a deckhand and a steward, combined. In the morning, when his employer was still asleep, he would clean the yacht, and later during the day he would hang around Louis, serving food, bringing him drinks and so on. A perfect job – until he found out that Louis’ girlfriend Danielle would be on the yacht, too.

 

***

This was his first morning here and he was quite annoyed while taking care of the jet ski, checking if everything was OK. Louis had told him he would use it today. And he was also tired, after the party they had on the yacht the night before.

He started polishing the jet ski, not noticing that someone was looking at him. Louis woke up early – considering he went to bed just 3-4 hours before. Now, he was on the deck, wearing just a bathrobe. And looking at the young man who was busy polishing the jet ski.

_No tattoos... I wonder how he managed to stay a “virgin” for so long. These days, everybody has tattoos..._

_Nice arms..._

_Nice little body. Oh, who are you trying to fool? He’s taller than you are._

_Shut up, I’m big!_

“Boy”, he then started talking, “could you please bring me a coffee? No sugar.”

“I’ll be right there, Sir!”

A short time later, the young man brought Louis his coffee, Eggs Benedict and orange juice.

“Look, I don’t like calling you ‘boy’. So, what’s your name?”

“Harry, Sir.”

“Please don’t call me ‘Sir’. We’re the same age.”

“Actually, I’m two years younger...” Harry said in a low voice. Then louder: “I can’t, Sir. You are my employer. And you are famous...”

“I hate that word!”

Harry became less serious and the cutest dimple appeared on his face as he smiled.

“Really? I hate it, too. Especially when people use it to say that someone used to be famous.”

“Exactly. I mean... I am the same person I was before becoming an actor. And I will still be the same person when I won’t be famous anymore.”

“You, Sir? Uhm... Louis. People will always know you and love you.”

“Now this is something a fangirl would say” he replied, amused.

 _If you only knew_..., Harry thought and hoped he didn’t blush.

“Come, join me. Have some coffee.”

“I can’t, I am here to tend to your needs. And I only drink water or tea, anyways...”

“Well, my need right now is to have someone keeping me company while eating breakfast. Please take a sit.”

 

***

After lunch, Danielle and Louis spent some time on the deck. Chatting, laughing, hugging, kissing. Harry hated it, he just wanted to scream. It hurt him seeing Louis being all cozy with another person. He wished he was the one Louis kissed. But he had to stay here, he couldn’t leave. He had to be there, in case Louis or Danielle wanted a drink or something.

When Danielle left the deck to sleep a little bit more, he felt totally relieved. Then, Louis asked Harry to join him again. They’ve been chatting and laughing for about an hour when Louis became serious and asked:

“You know... we were talking about being famous this morning. Do you think that fame made me an asshole?”

“No, not at all. I mean... you are a bit sassy sometimes” Harry said and started laughing. “But you are very nice” _and I love you_.

“What about Danielle?”

“Uhm... We didn’t speak. I suppose she is nice, too. But...” then he stopped.

“What? What did you want to say?”

“Nothing...”

“Oh, come on!”

“Well... I don’t like her sandals” he said in a low voice.

Louis said nothing for about 2-3 seconds, then started laughing:

“I know, right? Me neither!”

“What are you laughing about?” Danielle asked. They didn’t notice that she was awake and on the deck.

“Uhm... nothing... Harry just told me a joke. Something about a cow that goes moo...”

 

***

That evening, Louis went on the deck to smoke a last cigarette before going to bed. Danielle was already sleeping. On the deck, he found Harry singing a song, accompanied just by a guitar and the sound of the waves. When he saw Louis, Harry stopped.

“You don’t have to stop. I’d love to hear the song.”

“Your girlfriend must be waiting for you...”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But I thought...”

“Yes, everybody thinks that. It’s what our agents want. We’ve filmed a romantic movie together and this is for promo, until the movie is out. Our agents said we need to do this. But she’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

“When I got this job, they told me it would last for at least 3-4 more days...?”

“I’ll be here longer. The studio hired the paps just for these last days. They are not here anymore and won’t be here during the next days, either.”

“Oh... I saw paparazzi on little boats around the yacht. But I thought this was something normal, since you’re a star.”

“They can’t just stalk you like that. They were paid to do it. But, as I said, they are gone.”

“So she’s not your girlfriend...”

“No, just my partner in the movie. And we kept acting for some days more. I’m actually... Never mind. I’ll just go to bed. Good night.”

 

***

“She’s a nice girl, but I’m happy she left. I need some time alone” Louis said.

“Alone?” Harry asked with a sad voice. “Ok, I’ll just go find something else to do...”

“No, I didn’t mean you. I meant being away from the set, from the public, from paps and everything. But I’m happy you are here.”

“I’m happy, too. I always wanted an autograph, but I never thought I would meet you one day...”

“Really? Do you still want it?”

“Of course.”

“Look, there’s a pen on that table. But I don’t have any paper or a card or something.”

“You can write on my arm” Harry laughed and reached out his hand.

“OK, but don’t look” Louis said giggling. When he finished, he was laughing: “That’s the best thing ever! You should have it tattooed!”

Harry looked at his arm. Just one tiny word: “Hi”

Silence. They stood there, looking at each other.

“Uh” Louis started after a while. “I wanted to hear that song. Could you sing it again, please?”

Harry got his guitar and sat down near Louis on a deckchair. He started singing.

“If I could fly... I'd be coming right back home to you... I think I might give up everything, just ask me to...”

“It’s a wonderful, wonderful song” Louis said when Harry finished and put his guitar away. “It must be for a very special person.”

“It is...”

“Lucky girl. And listen... you have a great voice. You should go to an audition or something.” Louis couldn’t hide his admiration and started speaking a lot and loud, gesticulating and forgetting to breathe. “You really have potential to become a superstar. Your voice! Your curls! You are really amazing. Just imagine what you...”

“Would you please just shut up and kiss me?”


End file.
